Nanaki Thertin
Life in the Lylat System Nanaki Thertin, as most movie style stories go, doesn't have much of a past. He was first raised at the age of 15 by his 'grandfather' in Corneria. He was found in an escape capsule, tracked from Venom during a mass kidnapping and experimentation to make super soldiers. He was a failed experiment, and therefore tossed out into space. His grandfather took him in, and brainwashed him into thinking he was a normal boy, living a school life, and that he was his real family. His grandfather died of natural causes when he was 17, and Nanaki was left with an old ship and a freelancing bulletin full of jobs to take up. At such a young age, he had fallen into a darker stage, and become a ruthless pirate, stealing people's ships and selling them for profit. He become notorious for his scrapping in the middle of other people's battles, and then reselling their parts back to them. He even became a member of the late Scarlet Corsairs, where he not only became a thief, but a thief with a band of thugs at his side. With this, he had many connections to weapons, government secrets, and worst of all, Venom. When he was 20 years old, he met Anna Chula, the assumed killer of the one and only Fox McCloud. She had been captured and put on lifetime amounts of community service and jail time to avoid the death penalty. Nanaki, creating a love interest with her while she was prisoner, ended up getting her pregnant after a few months having the taboo relationship. Afraid that the Cornerian Government might force an abortion, or force the child into early military training, Nanaki banded together the Scarlet Corsairs, and broke her free. Once she was free, a love triangle had began between him, Anna, and the current leader of Starfox, Roxanne McCloud. They ended up breaking up, and he pursued his love interest with Roxanne, despite him still being a member of the Corsairs. He eventually quits the Corsairs, and freelances for much less shadier bounties to avoid any more trouble with his pregnant ex, and his current girlfriend. Lance Chula was born during the times the nanomachines started invading and infecting people, along with the rise of Andross. Nanaki, trying to protect his son, sends Anna and Lance to Katina for protection. In turn, he ended up getting infected, and swore allegance to Andross in turn. He overthrows General Swifter, who already overthrew General Mureaux, and takes over Corneria as part of Andross' alliance. Nanaki was captured by Andross rebels, and the nanomachines are removed from him thanks to a member of Space Dynamics named Dune. However, he was still an appointed General of the Cornerian Army, and kept his roll to get his army back together and overthrow Andross once again. He started by reordering every bit of weapons transfers to Corneria to the rebels, putting Corneria in so much debt, Andross could no longer function with Corneria. This lead to the rebellian having enough weapons and ships to finally defeat Andross. The Kreet invasion left General Thertin helpless, since he was still in debt from his attempt to sabatoge Andross' income. Luckily, the evacuation of the black hole destroying Lylat kept him and most of his army in one piece and avoid the worst kind of destruction the kreet would have done otherwise. Life After the Lylat System Lylat, destroyed by the black hole, was no longer his home, along with everyone else. He was forced to evacuate by his army immediately before any harm was to become of him. He had no time to find his son, or the mother of his child. The space travel, thanks to the warp drives, made the trip to Meado quite fast, even helping out with avoiding the Kreet. As he lands, he meets up with General Arhn Shindi of the Klak alliance, who appoints him as the General and representative of the Meadoan forces. Now, he seems to have no interest in either being General, or having any power at all. He uses his power for his own source of entertainment, flying into battles headfirst, by himself, and without any back-up. His soldiers consider him lazy, stupid, and unable to be contacted when in need. Though no one really understands why he goes missing, he has been known to show up in battles that don't pertain to him, and help out in battle amongst his allies for a short while before taking off. He caught word that his son has survived, and made it into Etoile. He was told that his son did not have warp drive, therefore making him much older than he should be. It took his son's willingness to join his military to finally be reunited with the only family he has. Tragic had fallen when Roxanne was killed unexpectedly in battle. This left him heartbroken, but not without rebound. He's been seen around one of his own soldiers, a low-ranking female that has shown quite a bit of interest in him as well. They were in secret at first, but after months of mourning, he's not being so secret about it, to show his stages of recovery from Roxanne's death. He has since kicked Lance out of the military to go back to school. With the Ra-shi destroyed by this time, he felt Lance was safe enough to go to Meado's public schools without the risk of being attacked. This has caused him much of his time, and doesn't seem to be around much anymore. He's told the media that parenting is far more important than his job, though he will not leave Meado unsupervised. Characteristics Looks Because of Venom's experiments, Nanaki has an odd purple color that goes lavender starting with his muzzle down to his thighs. Despite his weight, he's surprisingly thin and able. His hair always covers most of his eyes, and oddly enough, contain a secret gate to the inside of his heart. When he's shaded away, he keeps himself cocky and headstrong, as when he has a clean hairstyle, he's modest and timid. It wasn't until much later that he finds a balance within himself, and no longer needs forced intrusion into his eyesight to have his timid side get pulled from him. When he became a member of the Scarlet Corsairs, he gave a very crunchy approach to his clothing, wearing long black trench coats, faux locks in place for a zipper, and dangerously spiked boots. His pants were leather, and he always wore a protective chest plate. After he left the Corsairs, he changed trenches, a military look with a General's hat. It wasn't much of a change, as he kept the same boots and leather pants. Mostly due to his alliance with Andross at the time. When he was cured and became the official General, he donned the traditional red trench coat, but only for a short time. He went back to his old clothing. This had no impact on his attitude. After Lylat, he now tosses the old coats, and wears a white hoodie. His older age brought some lighter fur around his muzzle and eyes, but still wears the same boots and leggings. His thinner complex is noticeable, and it's made him at the peak of his abilities. Personality From teens to middle age, he has always had the same headstrong personality. In battle, he heads down, taking cruiser ships head on with just a fighter. As a pirate, he always fought until he was hogtied into a prison cell. He was clever, always able to get out of the stickiest of situations, and was never known to give up. It wasn't until his relationship with Anna Chula when he discovered that allowing his eyes to be completely visible to the outside world and into one's eyes would cause his personality to flip-side, and become timid and caring. Though he's still headstrong to an almost stupid level, he's balanced out his timidness and explict sense of reality. He's been known to be lazy, but always shows up in the end to save the day... or hurt it, whichever he wants during that time. His explict sense of humor tends to get his mouth into trouble. He says exactly what's on his mind, and will not take it back. He's been known to stand up to the legendary Starwolf, and insult him to his face. After a massive defeat by Wolf in a physical fight, he continued to argue and insult him without any feeling of fear. He always fights battles that are against his odds, and he would not want it any other way. Category:Characters